A Love Square Forms
by LyssaLovie142
Summary: When Alex and Juliet fight for Masons affection who will succeed, and will fighting for her old flame break Justins heart?
1. Alex's Dream

Chapter One: Alex's Dream

I finally got what I wanted I was smiling and laughing with him. We talked the whole bus ride to the museum and back, we talked about everything. On the ride back I felt sleepy so I rested my head on his shoulder and he didn't mind. He smiled and continued talking.

"Alex, I think you missed your stop. If you want you can stop at mine and we can call your parents at my house?" Mason offered.

"Sure." We talked the rest of the ride to his stop, making fun of the principal and enjoying the rare time we have with each other since he was always busy with his other friends nowadays. I smiled and told him something in his ear. "You know those girls who are a grade below us, Suzie and Jasmine chicks, they have a total thing for you." I teased.

"Oh, like you don't?" He teased back, smirking.

"Well, not exactly." I blushed intensely, smiling.

"Don't worry, Alex I feel like same way." He lifted my chin up and kissed me.

I woke up, and sighed. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee.


	2. Juliet's Vision

Chapter Two Juliet's Vision

"Mason! You're the one I love and desire, not that Justin Russo!" I begged Mason not to leave. "You can't leave _**me**_ for _**Alex Russo!**_ You just _**can't!**_" I wiped my tears.

"I am sorry for the pain, my dear Juliet. But Justin is your Romeo not I. But if you must have a kiss I will grant you it." He sighed, pulled me close with his hands on my hips and kissed me a kiss so intense I was gasping for air. There was something missing in that kiss, something I always have with Justin when he kisses me. I know what it is, it is love. Does Mason not love me enough?

"Mason, Don't you love me?" I asked him, smiling seductively on my bed.

"I can't tell you, it will break your heart. Wait, you're a heartless vampire who cheats on her beau!" He growled, then noticed the bed and what I was wearing.

I was wearing a tank top and very mini skirt with stilettos.

"You disgust me!" And he ran out the door, growling his were wolf growl.

**__**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter two!  
>Chapter Three will be up earlier then this was, I promise :D<strong>__**

_** Lyssa**_

_** Lovie**_

_** Loves**_

_** You**_

_** Rate**_

_** Review**_

_** LOVE**_

_**I just want ONE review for each chapter By the way :D But even if I don't I'll still post3Luv yuh!**_


	3. Trouble at School

Chapter Three: Trouble at School

Alex's Point of view

"Alex! I can't believe you would do that to me! You know how I feel about Mason, and you just take him away from me! I hate you. I hate you! NEVER speak to me again, okay!" Juliet screamed at me and pushed me.

I glared at her, and pushed her back. "No! **NOT** okay. You are hurting my brother. You love Mason? But you're dating my brother. How could YOU? You're being a HUGE jerk, to everyone. All the innocent cheerleaders, you killed one of them! You may be a vampire, but that gives you no excuse to kill, anyone at all. Do you know how much Justin is hurt? He thought you loved him, he was going to propose, he got a ring and everything." I yelled the first part then when I got to his proposal I softened. "You hurt him. And I can never forgive you, Juliet." I grabbed Mason's hand, and kissed him deeply in front of her. She gasped and snarled.

"Disgusting absolutely positively disgusting, my eyes burn just looking at it, it's just not right, at all. A wizard and a werewolf should not be together, it is absolutely sickening. I feel bad for your parents, Wizard. You're parents have to see it all the time. A vampire and a werewolf would be a better match. We can both be evil, we can both kill, and we're both unbelievably sexy and hot." She smirked. And stroked Mason's cheek, I glared.

"Do NOT touch him, Juliet. He is not yours to touch, ever. OK? OK. Come on Mason." I grabbed his hand again, and started to walk away, he pulled me back.

"No, we're staying. We all need to talk about this. I need to explain myself, Love." He said softly, staring at me with his big brown eyes. I sighed and nodded, giving into his lovely accent and eyes… Oh, how I yearn to marry him one day.

Juliet screamed and yelled, and pushed me against the wall "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." She kicked, punched, hit, and started to bite me then stopped "If I bite you, I die.." She screamed and kicked me in the face, and my nose started bleeding.

"OW! You little-"I started

"ALEX! Language, miss," Mason scolded. I looked at him sheepishly. He ran over to Juliet, and pulled her back. He took a step back, turned around, and still holding her, threw her across the room, and we heard a huge THUD and glass breaking. He threw her so hard, she broke the doors.

"Mason..." She looked at herself, and her eyes widen as there was blood. She licked her lips, and snarled, and ran towards us again, and kicked Mason in the chest, making him fly backwards. He changed into his werewolf form, and was able to slow down; he ran towards Juliet and clawed her cheek. "Now, you will be old. Forever, my dear." He chuckled evilly.

She burst into laughter and smirked. "I haven't been a full vampire for like, ever, Mason. I'm bleeding, I can face sunlight. I'm half human, because I can love. Therefore, I can't be turned into an old person until I gain my full powers. I win."

I stood there, and pulled out my wand and wishing that even though it was in the Harry Potter books this spell will work "_Avada Kedavra" I whispered under my breathe, pointing my wand at Juliet. A flash of green came out of my wand, and she screamed, flying backwards. She hit her head, and groaned. _

_ "Alex. The spell IS real, but it only causes her to loose a amount of blood, so she is near death." Mason explained. I nodded._

_ "It was worth a shot, though."_

_ "It was." He agreed_

_ I ran over to Juliet, and kicked her in the face. _

_ "ALEX! What are you doing to Juliet?" Justin ran into the room, and pulled me away. He examined my face. I looked in my camera that was built into my phone. My face was bloody, bruised, scratched, burned, and my nose is probably broken. "What the bloody Hell happened?" Justin asked, examining my face. I pointed to Juliet. _

_ "She happened. I was just defending myself, Justin. I was protecting you, and I was protecting myself, and I was protecting Mason. She's a monster, Justin. She is pure evil. Don't trust her, please." I begged._

_ "Maybe Alex…I don't even know if I can trust you."_

_ I looked at him confused "What do you mean?" my face softened, and my voice cracked and I swallowed my spit and tasted blood. "I'm your sister, of course you can trust me."  
>He looked at me and pulled out a picture. One was a picture of me using the spell that only makes her near death, and a other picture, that was definitely edited of her and I kissing. I gasped and scrunched up my nose. "Ew! Gross. You think, I, would kiss, her?" I pointed to the picture then to Juliet. I looked at the clothes in my picture and shook my head. "Justin, those are your clothes, your body, and just my face. I don't even have boobs in that picture. Somebody edited it, to turn you against me."<em>

_ Mason coughed, and Juliet moaned softly. I turned around, and saw them kissing__. Juliet looked pleased, and Mason looked disgusted, and tried pulling her off, but she held onto him tightly. "Get off." I heard him say in my mind. I looked at her, more like glared._

_ "Get off of him. Now, or you will regret it." I said sternly. Justin saw them and his face fell._

_ "J-Juliet…How could you..? I love you, and you.." His voice cracked, he fell to the ground, and cried, kneeling on his knees, and covering his face._

_ "God, Justin. Didn't you know she was doing this? I mean like, honestly. It's the whole reason this is happening. She blamed ME for taking Mason away from her, but she's dating you. Isn't that a tad bit messed up?_

_ Justin's Point Of View_

_ I nodded in response to Alex's question, tears falling from my face fast. I couldn't believe the woman I loved, and wanted to marry, have kids with, and live forever with, honestly forever, I wanted her to turn me, is a cheating girl. More tears fell, and I looked at Alex again, cringing at the look on her face. She was crying, and looked at me with disappointment, understanding, and like she was about to break. Her face is bruised up, bleeding, scratched up, and looks like she just went to war. _

_ I couldn't believe that Juliet did all of this, it doesn't seem like something she would do, honestly. I loved her, I genuinely did, and I still love her. I will always love her…_

_ Juliet's Point of View_

_Justin saw, oh crap. I'm dead…Well, deader. I chuckled under my breath at my own lame joke, and continued kissing Mason. Ignoring his restraints I went closer to him. I pulled away and smirked_

_ "You are really bloody messed up, Juliet. You must be mental." Mason growled. I laughed like a maniac. _

_ "You know it, hun! I laughed more, and glared at Alex. She was comforting Justin, holding him, touching him, hugging him. That's suppose to be ME. _

_ "What do you think you're doing?" I snarled at Alex_

_ "Comforting my BROTHER," She glared and rolled her eyes "You're a real bitch, Juliet." She smirked._

_ "Slut," I laughed some more._

_ She nodded and shrugged, "Whatever."_

_ Mason's Point of View_

_ I kind of just want some food. _


End file.
